The Game
by Ishkabibbles
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. A big one. That needs to stay secret. So when someone finds out, he'll take extreme measures to make sure that it doesn't get out. Even playing a dangerous game... with a mysterious girl who refuses to reveal her identity.
1. Chapter 1

The Game

She sat, blankly staring at the pictures. She had seen, and rejected, nearly all of them. If she didn't find someone soon, none of this was going to work. She sighed, and looked at the next picture. _Draco Malfoy._ She grinned. Draco Malfoy. He was perfect. He wasn't naïve, like so many of the others. He could take care of himself. He might even understand why she had to do this, why she had to play this game. But he couldn't know who she was. Not unless he won. But, he was the one. She was almost sure of it.

She had become a little less… well, insane, since that night. That night. She hated to think about it. She had lost almost all emotion, all feeling. She couldn't have it, not if she was to survive. She was cold, unsympathetic, unfeeling, and she hated herself for it. But she had to live with it. She had no choice.

She sighed. She collected her things and began to walk towards the Owlerey. She picked an owl, and tied her message to its leg. As it flew off, she smiled. She couldn't wait for breakfast tomorrow.


	2. The RealCh1: Owls and Legilimens

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to the great J.K.Rowling. I only own 3 cats and 2 dogs, and only 2 cats and 1 dog are really mine. Noises from the basement? Pay no attention to those…

A/N: This is sort of a short chapter, but it needed to be written. I'd like to skip to the most fun part to write, but that'd ruin the story. ;-)

_**The Game, Chapter One**_

_**Owls and Legilimens **_

_**By: MadameMing**_

Draco Malfoy was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when the owls arrived. This was proving to be very hard, as there was a large black owl that was trying to do the same. It took him a moment to realize that the owl was holding a small blue envelope, addressed to him. _Hmm,_ he thought, _that's odd._ He wasn't expecting anything from home, and his mother never sent anything without fair warning.

He didn't realize that he was staring off until someone near him yelled "Oi, Malfoy! Get rid of that owl before it eats my breakfast too!"

Draco looked around for the source of the comment. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Blaise Zabini. "Well, move it!" Blaise said. Draco glared at him, and grabbed the letter from the owl. The owl looked extremely peeved, and flew off.

He opened the letter carefully, but all that fell out was a single sheet of parchment. The letter was written in a spidery sort of scrawl, one that was almost impossible to read. It took him nearly five minutes to decipher it. It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I'm going to be straightforward. I know your secrets. All of them.

I know your biggest secret.

I know that you aren't a pureblood.

It won't cost much for me to keep your secret. Just play my game.

The rules are:

You do something for me, and in return, I do something for you. Or, you give me something, and I'll give you something.

You cannot talk about the game. At all.

Those are the only rules, but I take them very, very, seriously.

Send an owl to me by tomorrow morning. We'll talk then.

-A

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was all it said. Draco looked up from reading it, furious. No one, no one knew that! There was no possible way for anyone to. He looked around the hall, wondering who's idea of a joke this was. _Potter,_ he thought. _That's it. Potter and his little friends are probably over there laughing at me right now, I bet they are…_His rant was cut into by a voice in his head.

_I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, this is no joke. I am serious._ Draco jumped in his seat.

_What-who-huh? Who are you? How did you get into my head?_

_I am an accomplished Legilimens. Getting into your head was as easy as opening a door._

_Well, why are you in my head?_

_I wanted to see your reaction to my letter._

_You wrote the letter?_

_Clever, aren't you? Yes, I wrote the letter. Why else would I be in your head?_

_Well…_

_Not the point. So, are you going to accept my offer?_

_How do I know that you can be trusted? I don't even know your name!_

_I am a woman of my word, Mr. Malfoy. I never go back on a promise. Now, are you going to accept my offer, or not?_

_Fine! I'll do it._

_Good. You can expect an owl with your first assignment tomorrow morning. And if you want to keep your thoughts to yourself, learn Occlumency. I'd rather you do. I don't need to see any more of your mental pictures of the professors in their underwear. Good day._

And she was gone, leaving Draco to wonder for the rest of the day what his assignment was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: FYI: "she" isn't a random character of my own creation. She's an established character. (Hope that clears some things up.)


End file.
